


Resident Evil: Ajins

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajins vs. Zombies, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Immortality, M/M, Masochism, Mercy Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism, Science Experiments, Setting Zombies on Fire, Smoking, Survival, T-Virus, Umbrella Corporation, Weapons Kink, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The T-virus spreads throughout Japan days after Kei and Kou are forced to leave the the building to escape Satou.</p><p>The surviving human civilizians are struggling against the zombies to keep themselves from becoming extinct while the Ajins are fighting against the Umbrella Corporation to keep their newly gained freedom thanks to the Global T-Virus pandemic.</p><p>(Summary may be edited later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil: Ajins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajins or Resident Evil
> 
> This idea is been on my head for the pass few months now
> 
> This also takes place after Ajin Demi Human Chapter 42

Kei and Kou are running quickly through the streets while trying to stay as quiet as possible while they are holding guns.

“And you never believe the zombies’ existence!” said Kou smiling while his eyes are clearly showing his terror.

“Shut up dumbass!” whispered Kei angrily.

The pair keep running as fast as they could. They here groaning noises from behind…

“SH-SHIT THERE’S MORE!!!” whispered Kei in alarm as Kou grabbed Kei’s arm and run since Kei is slower then Kou…

“C’mon then!” said Kou quietly.

They are reaching to an open area…Kou sighs in relief hearing no sounds what’s so ever and he let go of Kei’s arm…but Kei’s guard remained up as he seems to be listening for something…

Suddenly something jump on Kou making him scream… And Kei watches in surprise…

“No!” cried out Kou as tears come out looking at the eyes of that dead man…

Kei takes out a knife and cuts the living corpse’s head off. Kou sadly looks at the decapitated head…

Kei slowly walks towards Nakano and looks at the bite…He sighs and hold the knife to Kou’s jugular vein.

“W-wait!” said Kou.

“Sorry Kou” said Kei as he stabbed his neck.

Kou falls down as he begin to bleed immediately...He quickly dies from blood loss. Kei sighs in frustration.

“What an idiot” said Kei.

Kou is leaking black dust like substance and Kou raises up gasping looking good as new.

“Damn it Kei! The bite wasn’t that bad!” said Kou.

“I don’t want to waste time with an infected person when we are trying to get over there as soon as possible …even though it is completely impossible for us Ajins to become zombies! There is no way we are being the zombies’ eternal meal and **_you have to stop extremely feeling sorry for those walking cadavers_** …” said Kei angrily.

Kou look down in sadness and a tear comes out.

“These zombies were once human…” said Kou sadly.

“ ** _Most of them had hunted us before that virus pandemic…In a way, that disease is given freedom to all the ajins_** …” said Kei quietly.

“What about **_Eriko or Kaito_**?!” shouted Kou angrily.

“Leave **_them_** out of this…” said Kei furiously.

Suddenly zombies from all directions… Kei growls in anger as both he and Kou point their blades out.

“T-there’s too many of them, shit” said Kei.

“Kei… how long do you think a zombie eats?” asked Kou still look at all those zombies with pity...

“Well it varies on the temperature of the weather and the decompensation of their body…” said Kei.

“Huh?” said Kou.

“Right now there seems to be hundreds of them and the temperature isn’t enough to decay their bodies fast enough! …there isn’t enough bullets and these blades will get dull over time…also it seems that 50% of these zombies are freshly dead… so getting out of these hordes could take hours or days as we keep getting eaten by them…” said Kei.

“CRAP” said Kou.

An unusual armored bus with sharp blades crushes and cuts through the zombies… Takeshi is out the top window using a flamethrower and Shinya is using a grenade launcher from the other top window. A person wearing a gas mask with familiar golden hair and an unhappy earring opens a window for them.

“HEY KEI NICE TO SEE YOU! AND YOU HOT STRANGER I CATCH YOUR NAME IN A MINUTE!!! BOTH OF YOU GET IN QUICK!” shouted Kai quickly.

Both ajins get inside the bus.

“DRIVE AWAY NOW REIJI” shouted Kai.

“ON IT!” shouted Reiji.

The bus destroys the zombies on the way out of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so which of the resident evil characters do you want to be an ajin?


End file.
